Grievous Bodily Harm
Grievous Bodily Harm is a new house rule for lifelike injuries during major combat. Not all strikes are capable of doing Grievous Bodily Harm. In fact, only a few massively powerful attacks, or, in some cases, series of sucessful attacks, are capable of fucking a person up enough to qualify as Grievous Bodily Harm. When to Roll the Die Grievous Bodily Harm occurs under several circumstances. These include, but are not limited to: *A creature takes enough damage to threaten instant death from massive damage. (50 hp for medium size, 150 for large, etc) *A sucessful critical hit with a weapon with the Grevious enhancement. *An environmental hazard that deals 4d6 damage or more, such as a long fall, a falling rock, teleporting into a solid material, or being submurged in lava. *Certain attacks by "Boss" enemies. A dragon's tail sweep, for example. *Failing to save against a direct hit from superdestructive objects such as cannons or Malicor's penis. What Happens The Grevious Bodily Harm die has six possible results involving a significant injury in a certain part of the body. If you don't have a Grevious Bodily Harm die, instead use a d12. *'Head' (1): A head injury threatens instant death (fort DC 16). On a sucessful save, intelligent creatures are still Dazed and take 1d4 intelligence damage. *'Torso' (2-5): A torso injury is 1d4 Constitution damage from broken ribs, collapsed lungs, and watershock. *'Left Arm' (6): Left arm is broken and is useless. All rolls requiring it are at -8, weapons in that hand or two handed weapons cannot be used, shields worn on that arm provide no bonus, and spellcasting involving somatic components is impossible. *'Right Arm' (7): Right arm is broken and useless. All rolls requiring it are at -8, weapons in that hand or two handed weapons cannot be used, shields worn on that arm provide no bonus, and spellcasting involving somatic components is impossible. *'Left Leg' (8): Base speed is reduced by half. Target cannot run, charge, jump, tumble, swim, burrow, fly with wings, or climb, takes a -12 to Balance, a -6 to Stealth, and a -4 to Reflex. *'Right Leg' (9): Base speed is reduced by half. Target cannot run, charge, jump, tumble, swim, burrow, fly with wings, or climb, takes a -12 to Balance, a -6 to Stealth, and a -4 to Reflex. *'Extremities' (10): Target takes 1d4 dexterity damage and 1d4 strength damage from broken hands and feet. *'Face' (11): Target takes 1d4 charisma damage and 1d4 wisdom damage from a broken jaw and nose. *'Hard Luck' (12): Roll twice more, ignoring all further 12s, and target is Stunned for one round. With a DC 10 Heal check, all Grievous Bodily Harm (except death in the case of the headshot) can be cured over the course of 2d4+1 weeks. A Lesser Restoration will restore broken bones and ability damage, as well, and Heal or Harm will fix broken bones. If a bipedial creature has both a broken Left and Right leg, that creature falls Prone and is Helpless. If a creature with two arms has both a broken Right and Left arm, his strength drops to 0 (-5 modifier). If a creature is dealt harm to the same arm or leg more than once, all injuries after the first deal 1d4 strength damage. Penalties from different injuries stack. Category:Game Mechanics